


Before & After

by Albion_93



Category: RWBY
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, JNPR Berries, M/M, Multi, Pyrrha Nikos Lives, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28325721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Albion_93/pseuds/Albion_93
Summary: A single decision made out of concern for the safety of Jaune Arc's teammates changes events moving forward ever so slightly. When Beacon stood strong, Jaune could depend on his best friends, his family, to raise his spirits. After the Fall, he had to be strong for them...
Relationships: Jaune Arc/Lie Ren/Pyrrha Nikos/Nora Valkyrie
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: JNPR Secret Santa 2020





	Before & After

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JeenaLight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeenaLight/gifts).



> For JeenaLight, one of the loveliest people I've met through the RWBY fan community, I hope you enjoy the fic and Happy Christmas!!

** Before & After **

Chapter 1: Before

Spirits were high as Team JNPR made their way into one of the many grand courtyards of Beacon Academy and came face to face with Professor Glynda Goodwitch, kitted out with her purple cape billowing in the wind, her weapon The Disciplinarian in hand, and a silver satchel at her side. Jaune’s pace had slowed to nervous amble; he knew that Glynda always took Grimm hunting assignments super seriously. He grinned weakly and offered a mild greeting, only to be simultaneously drowned out by the eager salutations of his teammates.

“Good day, students! As Professor Oobleck would say, _who’s ready to fight for their lives_?” asked Professor Goodwitch with a wicked smile.

Jaune’s blood froze in fear.

“ME!” yelled Nora excitedly, raising her arm high.

“Count me in too!” chorused Pyrrha cheerfully.

“Ready and eager,” added Ren serenely.

“Can I be honest and say ‘not really’?” said Jaune quickly as he raised his hand anxiously.

“Your honesty is much appreciated, Mr Arc,” replied Glynda, sounding more than a little strained, “but I hope you don’t intend to hold your apprehension above keeping an eye on your teammates.”

“Huh? No, of course not!” he said quickly, mustering a quick air of confidence, “Team health and safety always comes first!”

“That’s wonderful,” said Pyrrha warmly, gently placing her hand on his shoulder.

“Aww, yeah!” shouted Nora, fist-pumping.

“Good man,” said Glynda, nodding “now, shall we depart?”

“Uh, can I ask just one more thing?” Jaune added hastily.

“Alright, what is it?”

“In case we run into trouble out there, can I have your scroll number please?”

“Of course,” she said, offering an encouraging smile.

_Several hours of Grimm fighting later._

“Wasn’t that exciting?” exclaimed Nora, merrily skipping ahead of her teammates with Magnhild slung casually over her shoulder like a knapsack.

The team had left the landing pad and made their way towards Beacon for a well-earned evening meal, and other teams and small groups of students were heading the same direction. Even in the late hours of the day, the sun still lingered and cast brilliant warm hues across the land.

“A good day overall,” said Ren, allowing a small smile.

“Quite the display of skill from all of us,” declared Pyrrha, beaming proudly.

“Hey, Jaune, you wanna hurry up? The cafeteria doesn’t have infinite food ya know?” Nora called out, waving towards him.

“Uh, yeah, sure thing,” said Jaune, barely loud enough for Pyrrha to hear him, and she was just a few paces ahead of him and already his stride was slowing down even more.

Jaune was a mess; covered in splotches of mud, leaves and tiny twigs stuck everywhere from head to feet. He looked more confused than anything, never able to settle on one emotion or another, be it fear or gloominess, and going back and forth between them.

“Jaune, if you want to head to the locker rooms before dinner, we really won’t mind,” suggested Ren looking back towards Jaune, while the two girls also slowed their pace with looks of concern.

“No, that’s okay, let’s just go,” he said quickly, waving his hands.

“Jaune, we’ve all noticed that you were anxious before we got on the airship,” Pyrrha with a sad look, slowing down until she walked beside him, “but you managed to get control of your fear and we all came out okay.”

“You shouldn’t beat yourself up because you haven’t reached your full potential yet,” said Ren.

“That’s true…”

“Then why do you look so downcast?” she asked, and changed her tone to a more cheerful demeanour, “Look at the positives; we survived, we achieved a high score, and we all honed our techniques from the experience. Even Glynda was pleased at how well we did.”

“Okay, thinking positive,” began Jaune, fighting his anxiety, “well, I realistically didn’t expect to be some kind of expert warrior on my first big fighting trip, that’s where you guys have my back.”

“Of course we do!” said Nora brightly, standing in front of her team and walking backwards, her back facing the school, “You’re our fearless leader!”

“But there were still so many close calls, Nora!” he suddenly shouted in a panic, stopping dead in his tracks, and causing his teammates to jump a bit.

“That was not necessary,” said Pyrrha sternly.

“I am sorry, really, but I still can’t quite believe we made it out of that alive,” said Jaune softly, holding his arms nervously.

“How come?” asked Ren,

“Yeah, you did great, Jaune! We didn’t even have to call for help or backup once!” added Nora, showing no sign of ill will from his sudden outburst.

“Jaune, I never felt worried fighting by your side because you always kept watching out for us and giving us clear orders,” said Pyrrha, looking him straight in the eye without any trace of dishonesty, “your fighting has come a long way since we started training.”

“Yeah, I guess, but what if- I mean, I wasn’t even- oh jeez, I don’t know! I shouldn’t even be throwing a pity party over this!” he murmured, his voice breaking.

Suddenly, he was pulled into a tight hug, and blinked as he realised it was Ren who made the move. He allowed himself to lean into his teammate and melt into that hug.

“Jaune, listen to us, focus on your breathing, you made it out alive, it’s _okay_ ,” said Ren soothingly.

They were both joined on either side by the tight embracing arms of Pyrrha and Nora. Jaune felt the anxiety slowly die down and allow the moment to linger for a while. At first, he said nothing, feeling a tad overwhelmed by the immediate rush of support.

“Thank you,” was all he could say in the end.

“Any time,” said Pyrrha warmly.

“Still, how were you keeping this bottled up for all this time?”

“Well, I didn’t want anything to get in the way of the assignment. After the whole mess with Cardin, I really don’t want any of you to think I don’t care about you. I just want all of you to be okay and just _alive_ … because without any of you I would probably be dead and-”

“Nuh-uh, stop right there, mister” said Nora loudly, getting right up close to Jaune and placing her finger on his lips, “Team JNPR never says the D-word? Okay?”

“Mmm-hmm,” Jaune nodded nervously.

“None of us ever doubted that you care for us, Jaune,” said Pyrrha softly, “we will always have your back just as you have always watch out for us.”

“Absolutely,” said Ren.

“Right on the bullseye!” said Nora, before gesturing at the high tower before them “Now, can we go get some dinner?”

Chapter 2: After

Jaune Arc _hated_ having to split his team up, even if it was on direct orders. If it were up to him, they would _always_ stick together, against whatever dark forces were gathered against them. Against whatever put Cinder Fall on the path to her megalomaniacal lust for power and death. He would find her, and he would kill her.

Sunset over the City of Vale had become an unnaturally calm and eerie time of the day, despite the many attempts by the population to keep spirits up. Towards the edge of the once bustling metropolis, a frontier was held between humanity and the creatures of Grimm, lurking in the area surrounding the abandoned Beacon Academy. They now called that fateful day the Fall of Beacon, and a great many lives were lost. It had been eight months since that darkest of nights. And yet, it could have gone so much worse, for even one life saved by the narrowest of margins can have consequences that blossom into great things in the future.

“We managed to escort those families out of the hostile area with no casualties, ma’am,” reported Jaune.

“Nicely done, Mr Arc, Miss Valkyrie; feel free to rest up until I call on you next.”

“Sure thing, thank you Miss Goodwitch,”

“You’re welcome, also speaking strictly off record, but just ‘Glynda’ will do nicely.”

“Any word on our partners, Glynda?” asked Nora, eager to get used to calling her old teacher by her first name.

“In fact, they have reported their mission a success and are now freshening up in the dorm,”

Jaune sighed in relief and uttered a silent ‘thank you’ to whatever force may listen. He looked toward Nora and leaned down for a hug, the girl’s arms wrapping right around his neck.

“See? I told ya they’d be fine. Come on, let’s go see ‘em,” she suggested, before bolting off ahead of Jaune.

Before running to join her, Jaune turned and looked to Glynda with a soft, vulnerable smile of gratitude.

“I don’t think I can ever thank you enough, but _thank you_ ,” he said, voice cracking.

“Go to them,” murmured Glynda, smiling despite her eyes tearing up.

The moment he got to his feet after being escaping the locker on the night of the Fall, he called the first person who could have stood any kind of chance; Glynda Goodwitch. Then he called Ruby, hoping at least one of them would get there. Because of that fateful choice, Glynda stalled Cinder for just enough time _save_ Pyrrha, while Ruby unleashed her silver eyes upon the Grimm wyvern. To this day, he could scarcely believe it…

_Back at the safe house where JNPR take residence in the City of Vale._

“Please, hold still, Ren” said Pyrrha firmly as she tended to Ren’s flowing black hair, “you don’t need to flinch; I’m not made of glass.”

“I’m sorry, but I’m still just a bit shaken,” he murmured whilst shivering, his arms folded around his legs as he sat submerged in a bath.

“Your semblance was low for far too long, and with that cold wind, I will not be taking any chances of someone on our team catching hypothermia,” insisted Pyrrha, but it seemed that something else was agitating her.

“Good to see you both,” said Jaune, leaning against the doorway as he smiled lovingly at his teammates.

Ren looked up and smiled, his aura of gloom fading away immediately, while Pyrrha gasped and stood up.

“Renny!” gasped Nora, running towards him and wrapping her arms around his damp head, covered in shampoo.

“Hello, Nora,” said Ren in a muffled voice, “I hope you realise that your arms and chest are now wet.”

“Hehe, oh yeah, whoops,” she giggled, playing down getting the slight dousing.

Pyrrha went in for a tender hug with her partner, leaning her head into his and briefly locking lips.

“How’re you doing?” asked Jaune tentatively.

“Better I think, been practicing some of my old moves with the new leg. I think it’ll feel just like the old one in no time.”

“That’s good,” Jaune smiled gently.

“Someday I should probably thank Ironwood for giving Glynda the components,” remarked Pyrrha as she glanced down towards her cybernetically enhanced prosthetic leg. The nerves had been completely destroyed by Cinder’s arrow on the night of the Fall, and she was out of action for weeks before the new one arrived, and then all the training that followed.

“Yeah, true…” murmured Jaune, somewhat dazed as he registered all these huge changes in all their lives.

“It’s really weird, time feels like it just doesn’t register now that we’ve been out here fighting to protect the people of Vale for this long. But it feels like we’re, I dunno, _stalling_ in a way.”

“We’re doing our best to protect people,” asserted Ren, covering himself with a bathrobe and walking up alongside his teammates. They gathered in the main lounge and looked anxiously amongst each other.

“We may be together, but look at Team RWBY; Weiss taken back to Atlas by her father, Blake has disappeared, Yang’s incapacitated in Patch, and Ruby ran off and now is doing gods knows what by herself,” asserted Jaune.

“Not to mention Glynda needing to fill in with Ozpin dead,” added Nora.

“Hmmm…” growled Jaune, his brow furrowing, he felt Ren’s hand rest on his own and felt calmness wash over him, “If Ozpin were here right now to answer for this whole mess he got us into, I don’t even know where to _begin_ with him.”

“Well, he’s not here anymore,” said Nora with a frown, “and he knew the most about the Grimm, these people in league with them, and who knows what else.”

“It’s been a scary few months, I know, we have made progress. We actually are doing what Huntsmen are supposed to do. We just need to hold on together, because I know for a fact none of us would be here without each other” said Pyrrha quietly, looking to each of her teammates.

Suddenly, Nora leaped into her arms and held tight. Pyrrha laughed in spite of herself, and kissed Nora’s forehead. Tearful smiles appeared on the boys’ faces as they moved in for a group hug.

“Then, maybe we should make a decision tomorrow,” asserted Jaune, “with Glynda’s permission of course, whether to stay here and keep helping out, or we try to find Ruby and get to the bottom of this.”


End file.
